Total Drama Hetalia
by Silverheart97
Summary: The Hetalia countries are kidnapped and put in camp Wawanakwa and are now competing for one trillion dollars! What kind of crazy teams and challenges will Chris cook up next? Who told Chris about the nations? Oh wait I did. Muahahaha! Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Kidnapped At The World Conference

"_**So I was thinking we could genetically engineer a huge superhero to protect the earth; I give you the superhero global man!"**_

"_**I agree with America-san"**_

"_**Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize"**_

"_**Um, big bruder? Maybe you shouldn't"**_

"_**There's no way a superhero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement"**_

"Haha..! That guy was telling the truth, this is gold! Now to get them to the island. Since they're nations, they're going to be too strong for us to take them," He said as he watched the screens, showing live feed from the cameras he had planted in the conference room. He picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Release the Chris-bombs."

Meanwhile at the conference…

"YOU BLOODY GIT! THOSE SCONES WERE FROM A RECIPIE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSIE!"

"haha~! It's true though!"

"Um, America-san, there are some mysterious pods here! Perhaps we should reave the room"

"Pfft, no one knows about us, who would attack!"

"M-Maple! They're starting to release gas!" not three seconds later, he passed out

"Canada! Bro! Are you oka-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he had passed out as well

"Everyvone! Clear ze room! Ve must leave!" Germany was unable to take his own advice, since he passed out as well. Along with everyone else.

Back with Chris…

"Muahaha..! Everything is going exactly as planned!" He picked up the walkie-talkie again "They're unconscious, move in!"


	2. Introductions Part 1

"Urrrgh…wha' hapnd?" America asked drowsily

"America, just because you're tired doesn't mean that you can butcher the queens language"

Just then, Chris walked into the room "You, nations, are about to be sent to Camp Wawanakwa. We have a number of SUPER embarrassing photos and videos of you, so if you refuse to participate in some form, we will show these clips and pics to the whole world, and on national television. Also, you will compete because there is a grand prize of one trillion dollars."

"DUDE! That is totally unawesome, but awesome at the same time! Und how did you find out about us in the first place!"

"Now, in five minutes, you will arrive at camp wawanakwa. I will introduce you to the audience and then you will be split into teams, and I will explain the competition" His eyes suddenly locked onto America and Canadia "Um, am I seeing double or are there two Americas?" The temperature in the room dropped fifteen degrees.

"I'M CANADA DAMMIT!" Canada screamed as he lunged at Chris.

"Mattie, bro, calm down!" It took America, Prussia, _and_ Russia to restrain him

"Chris, Canadia gets really mad if you forget him or mistake him for me. No guarantees that I'll be able to save you heroically!"

"Okay… aaanyways, see ya!" Chris walked out of the room

"Aiyah! What do we do now aru? He knows we are nations, what if he exposes us aru?"

"Then I will smash his face in with my pipe, da?"

"Russia-san, I do not think that is a good idea…"

"Yeah you damn commie! You can't just go around smashing people's faces!"

"Hey, it feels like we're slowing down. I guess we have to go above deck" England said

Meanwhile on the island

Welcome back for yet another season of Total Drama. This season we have some very… special… competitors. We decided that we were going to use a completely new cast. So without further ado, I present to you, the Nations!" He gestured to the boat, where all the countries were now above deck "Now, you're probably confused because countries are pieces of land, right? NOPE! Turns out every country, a few cities and all of America's states, have a human embodiment." The boat arrived at the dock "ok, our first nation is… North Italy!" Italy sprang off the boat and towards Chris.

"Ve~ hello everyone! I am Italy Veneziano! And Say hello to my big brother Romano!" The camera swung around to show Romano stepping off the boat

"You damn bastard! I don't even want to be here! I'm only in it for the money, but that doesn't mean I have to fucking enjoy it."

"ROMANO! THIS IS A SHOW FOR TEENS AND PRETEENS! DO NOT CURSE!" Chris yelled. He definitely did NOT want a bunch of parents calling and suing the show.

"I'll fucking curse whenever I fucking feel like it, bastard. WHAT THE FUCK SPAIN GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Lovi~ you're such a cute tomato, you need to tone down your cursing, los niños are watching~" Yep, Spain had gotten off the boat and was now clinging to Romano  
The camera went back to chris "okay, lets introduce the others, shall we?" The camera went back to the boat where Russia was hurriedly getting off. "Russia! How's it going dude!"

"Hide me!" Russia had decided to hide behind chris for protection

"Wait, from what?"  
"Beeeg brother, lets become one! Why won't you become one with me! Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me" Belarus was approaching at high speeds

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY" Russia was now running away with tears streaming down his face and Belarus close behind.

"Oh, so that's what he was scared of. Okay, that was Russia and Belarus, We'll find them later. Next are the Baltics; Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia."

"Hello" They all said in unison.

Estonia was concerned for Latvia's safety in the competition "Chris, does Latvia have to compete? Because he won't be very good in the competions and he probably won't cause much drama."

"Hmm, I'll have to think on that one, but we have to get introductions done first."

"Hey Liet! This island is, like, totally lame. There's, like, no mall or, like, anything!" Poland stepped off the boat wearing his favorite outfit: a miniskirt and pink shirt

*facepalm* "Oh god, Poland…" Lithuania couldn't stop himself from facepalming

"Wait, I'm sorta confused, is Poland a guy or a girl?" Chris asked

*Sigh* "he is, unfortunately, a guy" At this Chris's eyes widened

"Well then, I suppose that we should introduce the German countries next: Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.

The German nations walked towards chris

"Chris, this is totally unawesome."

"Quiet bruder."

"Chris." Switzerland's tone was like venom "Liechtenstein is NOT competing"

"Yes, she is. And there's nothing you can do about it." Both their eyes narrowed dangerously

Before things could get ugly and/or violent, Hungary decided to step in "Now boys, stop fighting. Switzerland, ve vill all do everything in our power to keep Liechtenstein safe, does that work?"

"Fine. But if she gets hurt-"

"Moving on! Denmark, Sweden, You're next!"

"Yo Chris! I'm just in this for the money and to prove once and for all that I am more awesome than both Prussia and America, just so you know"

"Yo! I Am more awesome than anyone und anything on earth."

"Okay, Sweden, do you have anything to say?"

"'m Sw'd'n. s'rry 'b't D'nm'rk."

"Yeesh. Okay, were finally about halfway through, so we'll introduce the rest of our nations after this commercial break!"


	3. Introductions Part 2, Teams, and Interns

"Welcome back to Total Drama … Wow, I forgot to think of a name for this season! Um, how about…Total Drama Hetalia!"

"Unawesome"

"Vhy Hetalia?" Germany asked

"I dunno, seemed to fit."

"I like it. Vhat about you, big bruder?" Liechtenstein asked

"Okay, vhatever"

The camera went back to Chris "Okay, time to continue with intros! China, Japan, You're up!"

"Herro. I am Japan. I sense the mood and refrain from speaking."

"I am China aru."

"That's it? Boooooring. I guess we can do Greece and Turkey next."

"I am Japan's best friend! Not you!"

"No."

"Yes I am"

"No way."

"Am too"

"Uh-uh"

"GUYS! Get over here so we can get intros over with. The audience is probably gonna be bored to death soon!"

"Okay" they said in unison

Turkey spun towards Greece, "Never do that again!"

"I think we can agree on that one."

*sigh* "Let's just get this over with! Ukraine is the older sister of Russia and Belarus. Ukraine get out here!"

"Okay, hello everyone!"

"Next is …whoever's left. There can't be that many."  
"DUDE! YOU DIDN'T HEROICALLY INTRODUCE THE HERO!" America ran up to Chris "WHY DIDN'T YOU INTRODUCE THE HERO?" he pouted.

"America, stop obsessing about bloody heroes!" Britain was at his wits end from being stuck with those bloody idiots for so long. France unfortunately chose that exact moment to grope him "FRANCE YOU BLOODY FROG STOP GROPING ME YOU [this has been omitted due to an excess of profane language even by Romano's standards]!" Before Britain's outburst, everyone was arguing with everyone else, but afterwards, they were all staring at Britain in shock. "Ahem. Sorry about that Chris. I'm usually a gentleman but I was at my wits end and that frog groping me was the last straw."

"Thanks. So, America, Britain, France. You three I know, but who's the kid?"

"I am Sealand!"

"…"

"You haven't heard of me?"  
"Nope. Sealand isn't even a country!"

Britain sighed, "Thank you"  
"I am too a country Chris-jerk and Jerk-England!"

"You are NOT a bloody country. You only have four 'citizens', and your 'country' is only one hundred square meters."

"I am a country, you'll see!" Sealand ran angrily back into the mob of countries.

Russia and Belarus also chose that exact moment to return. How convenient "Wow, that was convenient. Now, This is a competition. The grand prize: One. Trillion. Dollars." He paused for dramatic effect "All of you will be split into teams, when there are only a few left, the teams will merge and it will be every man [or woman] for himself. Now time for teams"

"Italy, America, Russia, Austria, Belarus, Estonia, Poland, Britain, Latvia. You guys are now team Chris is really really really really hot"

"Beeeg brother, we are on the same team, eesn't that niiiice?"

Russia squeaked and dove for cover behind Estonia "Y-yea, that's really n-nice…"

"Japan, China, Spain, Lithuania, Greece, Turkey, Liechtenstein, Romano. You are team Misc. Nations!"

"WHAT! I WILL _**NOT**_ BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT BASTARD SPAIN!"  
"Too bad. Germany, France, Hungary, Switzerland, Denmark, Ukraine, Sweden, Sealand, Prussia. You are now team-"

"Prussia is Awesome! Ve are now Team Prussia Is Awesome."

At the groans and complaints of the other team members, Chris said, "Hmm, I wasn't going to allow that, but I guess I'll allow it because everyone else seems to hate it."

"Um, Chris you didn't put me on-"

Prussia was surveying his team "hmmm, Chris, I refuse to be on the same team as these unawesome losers."

"Ya have to compete or these photos will be revealed to the world~!"

"No, I don't. You said, quote 'If you refuse to participate in some form' unquote. You never said I have to compete." He smirked. "And I'm way to awesome to be an assistant, so I'm making the awesome me your co-host!"

"WHAT? I WILL NOT LET YOU BE-" He then noticed how all (except Russia, Belarus, Denmark, and America) the countries had turned completely white "You guys are that terrified of the idea of Prussia as co-host? Okay, Prussia. You can be my co-host." He said with an evil grin

"Chris" Guess who? "I vill not allow my little sister to compete. I don't care if I have to kill you. She isn't competing."

At this Chris's eyes widened in terror, "I sense that that isn't an empty threat. In fact, I need some interns anyway. Hmmm, Liechtenstein, Latvia, …Sealand, and, uh, Romano. You people are now my interns!

"As long as I'm not on the same team as that bastard Spain"

"I-I'm an intern?" Latvia wasn't sure what that meant. Was it dangerous?

"Why am I an intern? I am the magnificent Sealand! I'm way too cool to be an intern!

"Big bruder, is that okay with you?"

Canada sighed "I guess I'll join team Misc. since they're short a person

"Yo, Chris. The awesome me is guessing you like to torture your contestants, right?"

"…right..?"

"Well, the awesome me has an awesome idea for torture" He leaned over and whispered in Chris's ear

"Whoa, dude, seriously?"

* * *

**Yay my first A/N! Cliffie :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback I honestly expected a ton of flames. No, there won't be any pairings in this. Actually, there might be, I haven't decided yet. Oh well. It's extremely unlikely though. I need help thinking of challenges though. So leave your ideas for challenges in reviews or PM me your ideas, I'll make sure I give you credit if I use your idea :)**

**I don't do disclaimers. It's FANFICTION .net for crying out loud. Duh I don't own APH or TD. **

**That is all. See ya next chapter.**

**OH WAIT! whoever can guess what The awesome Prussia's awesome idea for torturing the nations is gets +5 internets**


	4. Interns and Beginning of Challenge 1

Try as they might, they couldn't make out the whispered conversation between Chris and Prussia. They managed to catch bit and pieces though "…cooking?…bad?...Seriously?...in denial…fantastic…" Chris turned back toward the nations with an evil laugh and Prussia with his trademark smirk. "Guess what guys! Prussia has made an excellent suggestion, so, as of now, there will be _two_ people in the kitchen: chef, and his new assistant." The eyes of the more intelligent nations widened _'is he saying what I think he's saying?'_ "From now on, England will be chef's assistant!"

"WHAT!"All of the countries turned whiter than fresh snow. Even Russia and Belarus.

Well, everyone but Britain. "Why are you wankers so scared? I'll have you know that my cooking is delicious!"

"Angleterre, your cooking is 'orrible."

"Hahaha~ yeah Iggy it tastes like petrified couch stuffing!"

"Petrified- YOU BLOODY GIT MY COOKING IS DELICIOUS YOU JUST HAVE NO TASTE!"

Poland decided to speak up. Something had been bothering him for a while now "So, like, America, how do you, like, know what petrified couch stuffing tastes like?"

This got the attention and curiosity of the other countries "yea…how _do_ you know the taste of couch stuffing, Америка?" Russia asked

"Um, I…ah…It was an educated guess..?" The others looked unconvinced "Poland I swear if it wouldn't doom all of us I'd be nuking the hell out of you right now. And now we are going to move on."

"HAHAHA! THAT IS SO PATHETIC AMERICA! YOU HAD TO EAT YOUR COUCH?" Prussia was doubled over with laughter "Chris we totally have to do a truth challenge at some point"

"Aww dude, so true! Now, we can start the first challen-" Chris was cut off by China

"Wait aru. We only have six people and the other teams have seven aru."

"China-san, we have seven people"

Chris was in agreement with China "dude there's only six of you. If you're counting America he isn't on your team"

Canada was getting tired of this "I. AM. CANADA! You forgot to assign me to a team so I joined this one because they were short a person!"

"…Oh (aru)" Chris and China replied in unison. Chris cleared his throat "Now that teams are even, we can get to the challenge if people can stop interrupting me!"

A mysterious voice sounded, "_**Will you people just cooperate! The readers are probably getting impatient for you to start you first challenge!"**_

"Wow so awesome! Thank you awesome mysterious voice! My awesomeness is exploding at an alarming rate und so is yours!"

"…_**I think that was a compliment. Anyway, just get on with it. I gotta go and fix this wall now before anyone finds out. Also, you guys have to use the confessional every now and then. Later"**_

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that! All of you have to use it at least one time per challenge, now, confessional time~!"

* * *

America: Dude this is so freakin awesome! I'm totally gonna win this heroically and then get that trillion dollars! Plus it's also a fantastic chance to be a hero! HAHAHAHAHA~!

* * *

Italy: WAHHHHH! BRITAIN IS COOKING! HIS FOOD SUCKS! WHAT IF I GET HURT DURING THESE CHALLENGES! *bursts into tears* WAHHHH I WANT LUDWIG TO BE ON MY-

Romano: *pounding on door* Fratello! Stop hanging out with that potato bastard you idiota! *more pounding on door*

* * *

Austria: Ziz eez going to be torture, isn't it? I wish I had my piano. Music makes everything better. At least Hungary is here for now, so Prussia won't be able to torture me too much. But why on earth vould zey put the confessional in the bathroom?

* * *

Belarus: I'm so happy beeeg brother ees on my team…it's like we've become one! Now if I get him and myself to de finals and let heem win, he will marry me!

* * *

Estonia: One trillion dollars will be worth getting injured, and I have a feeling that we will all be injured quite a bit by the time this is over

* * *

Poland: EEW! This camp is, like, totally gross! Even a trillion dollars isn't worth staying here for like, three months! Okay, like, maybe it is.

* * *

Japan: …I have a bad feering. And why is the confessionar in the bathroom?

* * *

China: This is humiliating aru! A camera in the bathroom! Plus competing for a trillion dollars, but its humiliating aru!

* * *

Spain: okay, so, I know things could be better, but they could easily be worse! Plus, a trillion dollars can buy a whole lot of tomatoes! I'm just a little sad that Francis isn't on my team, but still.

* * *

Lithuania: I-I'm so worried. What if Poland or me get hurt? What if I do something bad and mister Russia decides to hurt me? Then again, with a trillion dollars, I could probably get Russia to leave me alone!

* * *

Greece: *pets cat which is randomly on head* I guess that a trillion dollars could really improve my situation…plus I'd really like to prove to Turkey once and for all who is better.

* * *

Turkey: This sucks! But there's also a chance to win a trillion dollars and to show up Greece! No way I'm letting that opportunity go to waste!

* * *

Germany: Ja, I guess things could be vurse, but a trillion dollars is a lot of money. Und maybe if I vin, East vill leave me alone

* * *

France: Zey won't even know what hit zem! I am strong! Zey will see! onhonhon. *crying on the inside*

* * *

Hungary: This sucks! It was bad before Chris made Prussia co-host, now he makes Britain the chef? Vhat kind of vorld do ve live in vhere ze personifications of nations can be kidnapped and forced to compete for ze pleasure of others?

* * *

Switzerland: I'm leaving and taking Lilli with me as soon as I can. How am I supposed to maintain a neutral status if I have to be on a team and compete? And what if Lilli gets hurt?

* * *

Denmark: The king of Scandinavia totally has this. Yo Norge! You watching? *looks serious for once* I have something very important to say to you.

...

...

...

Hi! *starts laughing*

* * *

Ukraine: This is so exciting! Maybe I can start to pay back little brother if I win! *Button flies off shirt and cracks camera lens* Oh no! I'm sorry! *starts sobbing and runs out of confessional*

* * *

Sweden: *camera lens is still cracked* H'y 'vry'n. I w'nt t' w'n. I d'f'n't'ly w'n't l't D'nm'rk w'n. 's Th't ' cr'ck'd l'ns? I w'll g't J'p'n t' f'x 't l't'r

* * *

Canada: Finally! I finally get a turn! No-one saw me waiting in line and pushed right past me! *angry/sad* I'm going to win this! Then I'll be noticed!

* * *

*fades in, everyone is standing at top of cliff*

"Since it is sort of a tradition for us to make you jump off the cliff for the first challenge; that is now your first challenge: A 10,000 foot dive into the safe zone, then to the beach!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter, and if I don't get reviews, I lose my motivation to write. So review. Challenge suggestions are welcome, you will get recognition if I use your idea (plus I need some, I only have three atm .). Flames will be used to cook Iggy's scones, Italy's pasta, and to kill France or Liechtenstein; depends on my mood (I don't hate Liechtenstein, but Switzy's reaction will be totally worth it). From now on, the confessions will be done like so: **

Afsg igbngbkn | Country name: Comment | swedfjbfbgsjkd

**The mysterious voice (me) will be done as follows**

_**Wishdfsldkfhelkdjsdf.**_

**So, once again, review + tell me your ideas if you want this to be continued. Also, I'm going to set up a poll on my profile so you can vote on which team will win, lose etc and**** who will be voted off** for this particular challenge. Oh, and sorry for breaking the fourth wall ^^;

**Hasta la pasta~**

**6/7/12 - update was to fix spelling mistakes + such. No new chapter. Sorry. I can't write a new chapter unless you guys vote which team you want to win D: ! ****I've been thinking about how I want to write each 'episode'. I've decided to try this: split up the actual challenge part into 2-3 parts depending on the length of the challenge, then the elimination ceremony will be its own chapter. Sound good? see you on the 13th of June with the next chapter~ (longer if I don't get at least 10 votes)**


	5. Authors Note :

**Yeah, so…uh…I have some bad news. I have some serious writers block right now, so updates will be erratic and irregular at best, so please please please bear with me. I'm trying to write in so it isn't just a list with next to no variation or dialogue. I'm trying to write it well so don't eat me please. :( sorry**

**Prussia: Vhat! Unawesome! You promised these people an awesome story and ve vill make sure zey get it!**

**America: YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WRITE THE FIC! OH AND REMEMBER TO MAKE ME A HERO~!**

**US, Pru, Den: *tie to chair in front of desk* Write.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!**


	6. Challenge Part One And Taming Of A Shark

"Was zur Hölle! ZHERE IS NO WAY VE ARE GOING TO JUMP OFF OF A 10000 FOOT CLIFF FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! "Germany was outraged. First this man kidnapped them, then he forced them onto his twisted reality show, and now he expected them to compete in suicidal challenges? NEIN!

"Well you have to, unless you want your most embarrassing moments revealed to the world!"

*sigh* "Fine. Have it your vay zhen"

"Awesome west! I knew you'd come to your senses. Anyvay, heres what you have to do: Jump off ze cliff, zhen svim to ze boat designated for your team. Vhichever team vith ze most people on it vhen everyvone is finished jumping vill get an advantage in ze second part of ze challenge.

Germany just glared

"now allow ze awesome me to explain the awesome twist! Since Chris rented out ze island to be used for nuclear vaste in season 2 und 3, It had a tiny little impact on ze animals!"

"HAHAHAHA AWESOME! DUDE WHAT KIND OF IMPACT? WILL WE BE IMPACTED TOO? ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE CHALLENGE?" Toxic waste = awesome in America's mind. Mostly because that's how most of his superheroes were created.

"You see, the sharks, which were already vicious to begin with, now have legs, are capable of breathing air, and like eating people. Although, the man eating part is new. Queue flashback!"

"_so, you have to test this 10000 foot dive to make sure it's safe,so get to it!" he then pushed the unnamed intern off the cliff._

"_AHHHHHHHH!" A shark then jumped out of the water and attacked the intern_

"_hmmm, seems safe enough."_

"…" no one had a response.

"Wait! Are you like, saying we could, like die? That's like, totally not cool!"

"Yeah! There's no way I will compete in this suicide mssion. I'd rather lose my neutral status."

"Vell zhen I guess we'll have no choice but to reveal zhese embarrassing pics and vids~! Now, Vhich of you losers is going first?"

…

…

…

…

"Leave me alone Belarus! I will jump first!" Russia jumped off the cliff "VODKAAAAAAAA~!"  
Belarus ran to the edge of the cliff "beeeg brother! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she cried as she jumped off Belarus: Vhy does he always run?

* * *

*splash* *splash* "Beeeg brother! Wait for me!

"Leave me alone! Go away!" They somehow managed to say this while swimming towards their team's designated ship. The shark wasn't chasing them because it was too afraid of Belarus.

* * *

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE HERO!" America yelled as he ran to the edge "CANNONBALLLLLLLLLLL!"

Queue gigantic splash

"ZAT VAS AWESOME! I give five points to team chris for ze awesomeness of zat! Not as awesome as me of course, but still pretty awesome."

* * *

"YEAH! WHAT A RUSH!" *shark swims toward America* "Oh crap! hmmm...I WILL TAME THIS SAVAGE BEAST!"

ROAR/GROWL/WHATEVER NOISE THAT SHARK MAKES (In your dreams)

America jumped out of the water (somehow...) and onto the shark's back "WOAH THERE!" He yelled as the shark started thrashing America: Best rodeo ever!

* * *

"I refuse to jump. Isn't zere something else I can do? I'll mess up my hair und probably get eaten." Austria, why are you such a priss?

"hmm…" Chris thought for a moment "Well, you don't have to jump, you can take the escalator down to the beach to cheer on your teamamtes, but you will have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day"

Austria didn't seem too thrilled by the thought of wearing a chicken het all day, but it was better then death by sharks or drowning. "Fine. Give me the hat." He put the hat on and rolled his eyes. Austria: *Rolls eyes* *has chicken hat*

* * *

"NO WAY. There's like no way you'll, like, get me to jump off ; It'll totally ruin my hair!" Poland was freaking out because the water would ruin his hair

"Please Poland, just jump. You can always get your hair redone" Estonia was trying to get him to jump (yes I know that Lithuania is Poland's friend not Estonia but since Lithuania isn't on his team…). *sigh* "I'll buy you a 'wicked cool hipster pink' shirt"  
"OMG LIKE DEAL!" He excitedly ran to the edge and jumped off "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

*splash* "Oh hey poland!" America called from atop the shark

"America, like what are you doing?"

"I AM TAMING THIS BEAST!" He then remembered the burger in his pocket "Oh hey you want my burger?" the shark stopped thrashing and nodded "Then ya gotta be my friend, kay? I'll keep supplying you with burgers if you do~!" he tossed the burger into its mouth Poland: IS HE, LIKE, INSANE? TAMING A SHARK?

* * *

"Well, I guess it's my turn then. AHHHHHH!" Estonia jumped too

* * *

*splash* Estonia surfaced to see poland frantically trying to get away from a shark which America was perched upon

"THAT'S FOR EARLIER WHEN YA ASKED HOW I KNEW WHAT COUCH STUFFING TASTED LIKE!"

"OKAY!, I'm, like, sorry!" Estonia: Uh...

'okay boy, you can stop chasing him now'

Estonia and Poland climbed aboard the boat, as did America

* * *

"WOAH! America tamed a shark? I didn't see that coming." Chris commented to Prussia as he watched America chase Poland around on the shark

"Ja, but you should have, und ze awesome me did."

"I wonder how that's going to affect the competition"

"Awesomely. Zats vhy he is part of my awesome trio"

The boat then moved farther out to make room for team misc.s boat.

* * *

Time for team misc

"Mr. Chris, I-I-I'm going to chicken out. I-I-I'm sorry team" Lithuania was ashamed, but he couldn't help chickening out. It was a 10000 foot drop into shark infested waters

"Vow Lithuania. So unawesome." Prussia threw the chicken hat to Lithuania

"Well, I guess its now or never, I may as well get this over with~" Spain was (as always) being optimistic. "here I go~!"

* * *

*splash* *shark starts swimming towards spain* "Oh! Hola mister shark. Would you consider not eating me?" the shark shook its head "okay then. AHHHHH!" Spain was swimming towards the boat faster than should be humanly/nationally possible. Hm.

* * *

"Sorry chris, I hate getting wet. I'm going to chicken out this time. Sorry Japan." Greece's cats also hated it when he got wet. Greece: I love cats. Is there something wrong with that?

"HA! IN YOUR FACE! LATER LOSER!" Turkey jumped

* * *

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO EAT ME SHARK!" for some reason it didn't. Probably because the author decided to restrain it this time

* * *

"Sorry, but I do not think my ord bones can handre a jump rike this one. I wirr wear the chicken hat"

"ARUUUUUUUU" While Japan was chickening out, China had decided to jump

"Well, it looks like I'm the last one!" Canadia got a running start, and jumped "M-Maple!"

* * *

*two splashes* "Why is the shark chasing nothing instead of me aru. Odd aru."

"M-maple! someone help!"

"_! stop chasing Canadia! You can't eat my bro!"

* * *

Team Prussia

"I vill go first." Germany jumped without saying anything more. How boring. Germany: No comment.

"I will not jump! I will messd up my 'air if I do!" France turned to retrieve a chicken hat, but hungary stopped him

"You vill not chicken out! You vill jump vether you vant to or not!" and with that, she used her frying pan to knock him off the cliff

"Vell zen, I suppose its my turn now…" hungary felt much less confident than she looked. But she had to do something before she jumped "PRUSSIA THIS IS FOR GETTING ENGLAND IN THE KITCHEN!" She then proceeded to whack him on the head with her frying pan then jump before he could retaliate Hungary *grins evilly* it felt good to put Prussia in his place

* * *

*3 splashes* 'sure _ you can attack them! HAHAHAHAHA! Make sure you eat France, he's a total perv.'

even though he was a shark, he still didn't like perverts. He growled and charged after him, while Germany and Hungary were able to get to safety on the boat

* * *

Switzerland stepped to the edge of the cliff and juped without a word. As did Sweden.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN AND AWESOME AND SHIT! YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Denmark yelled as he ran to the edge and jumped.

"Vell, I should probably jump now" Ukraine was trembling "H-here I-I G-g-go" She closed her eyes and went into a diving position as she fell

* * *

The shark was too busy trying to eat fra-*swallowing noise off camera* umm. scratch that, too busy sleeping now that he ate france to chase them and they were able to get safely to the boat Canada: Thank god America noticed me erlier, otherwise I might've ended up like France... America: I-I didn't mean for _ to eat him *trying to look really sad and guilty but failing epically* Britain: *Laughing hysterically*

* * *

"Who will win? who will have their ship sunk? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Hetalia!"

* * *

**Anyway, yes America has tamed a shark. Can I have some suggestions for names?  
Yes, France is dead. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HATE FRANCE SO MUCH! So who should get his land?  
From now on, when someone is talking to an animal, it will be done like so:  
'asdfsdfskhvsld' (with the single quotes instead of double quote)  
animal translations will be in (), and all the characters will be able to understand the animals because I said so~!  
The _'s represent the shark's undecided name**

**I Have officially decided, no pairings.**

**YOU HAVE TO VOTE ON THE POLL TO DECIDE WHO GETS VOTED OFF!**

**Till next time**

**-Silver**

**PS: I HATE France (not the country, just the personification)**


End file.
